Different
by ArrancarGirl6464
Summary: Surviving an apocalypse is not easy and with that, lead you trapped in a building. The moans of infected surrounding you, though you receive help from a hooded creature who seems...different... Hunter x Reader Insert Rated: M for language, sexual situations and so on Don't Like? Then Don't Read, you silly goober
1. Chapter 1

Hello so here it is, a Left 4 Dead reader insert story. Now, keep in mind, this is my first time writing in inserts. So please, I shall try my best.

**If you don't like this then don't read of comment badly about it.**

L4D Hunter belong to Valve

A you belong to your pretty little self!~

* * *

You glanced down the empty, rugged hallway. Seeing no one or thing in sight and with that, you stuffed a small amount of supplies that you found into your backpack. Huffing and panting shakily as you prepped yourself for what could be out there. Waiting for your arrival.

You frantically ran down the hall, up the stairs, over heeps of furniture, under cracked windows and outside. "Dammit...Should've stayed in a bit longer." you mumbled as you looked up at the star splattered sky, though you didn't have any time admiring that. Moans and groans were coming closer as you turned around. A latter came into sight and you quickly rushed onto, what have seemed like, the fourth floor of an apartment complex. You shut the windows and quickly rummaged through your bag, equipping a bloodied axe. A sigh of relief filled the room as you leaned against the wall, holding your weapon close to your chest. You looked around the room, nothing in sight or hearing.

The groaning of the infected were still growing strong as you forced yourself to look around the apartment, scavenging anything that could be of use to you. The bloody (h/c) strands on your neck stood as a low, gurgling growl came from inside the room. How is that possible? It was so quiet. You quickly turned around, keeping on your toes. As you shifted to the left, the growling grew more threatening. Chills ran up and down your spine as you went back to your original place, the startling noise fading slightly. You found a crevice between a torn lounge chair and a coffee table. You laid there and curled up in your (f/c) jacket, quickly closing your eyes and praying to see tomorrow. With that prayer, you drifted off. Nightmares of claws and fangs tearing at your flesh and bones. Screams and cries echoing until you jolted awake in a cold sweat. You pulled yourself into a sitting position and rummaged through your backpack, finding a stale granola bar. "Better than nothing" you shrugged as you consumed the bland food. "Now, where's my axe? " and there it laid across the room. You crawled over to it and was quickly tackled by an unknown force. You kicked and screamed as your head hit the hard floor, causing a loud thud. Clawed hands were holding your arms down as you squirmed for help, a low growl echoing in your ear. It was the same as the one you heard the night before. Didn't it leave? Why was it here? Those thoughts spun in your head as you looked up at your attacker, jolting as a cold hand covered your mouth.

_This is what they warned me about...these t-things...Hunters._

Your (e/c) orbs were now glazed over with oncoming tears, you knew your fate at this moment. At a sudden spark of adrenaline, you made one last fatal kick to the infected's groin. Causing it, or him, to force out a pained moan. The hooded zombie collapsing to the floor, curling up as it attempted to recover.

This was your chance!

Get out now!

You slipped away and frantically grabbed your bag and weapon, speeding out the apartment. You quickly got to the lobby and was greeted by a horde of the infected. Outside. Waiting for you. Wheezing and gasping were beginning to fill your throat as you ran a hand through your grimy locks. A loud screech was heard from the same floor that you stayed in, "Shit, this is not going to go well." The growling, screeching and groaning of each infected pounding on the boarded up door were now blaring throughout the building.

You were trapped.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you liked this very...aweful chapter and if you like this story and you want more, you can tell me that in the review section or you can send me a message.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, another chapter for you!~ This one is actually a little better than the first, in my opinion. Anyway, this chapter is also longer than the first. So yay!~

**Warning: If you don't like this or just want to comment poorly about it. Then Don't Read This, you silly goober**

L4D Hunter belongs to Valve

And you belong to yourself~

* * *

You grimaced in pain as you felt glass shards pierced your skin, causing the horde to grow in hunger and numbers. You cradled your punctured limb as you bolted into the nearest bathroom. Rummaging through your bag for at least a few seconds, an unused medical kit came into view. Quickly but carefully encasing the wound in antibiotics and bandages, a sudden loud collision echoed through the complex, groans of anguish drawing closer to your location. You clutched your axe tightly, staying hidden in the shadows. Peeking from a crevice, you saw one of the common twitch its head to your direction. Slowly you plunged your weapon into the creature, a thundering thud echoed to the creature's infected brothers and sisters. Backing yourself into a corner, waiting for them to come to you.

Blood of many kinds left you soaking in the middle of the lobby, bodies of the infected all at your feet. It left you panting and heaving for air, your body was coated in scars, old and new. Your medical kit was all used up, you needed to get to a safe place. You tiredly turned around and almost fell to the floor as you faced a hooded infected looming over you. Your scream was quickly silence by the creature's hand, like last time. It was the one from before...Why?

_Her scent is so...mouthwatering_

The infected leaned into the crook of your neck, savoring the fragrance you carried. You squirmed, only to be pulled back to your original place. Hot breaths and low growls were emitting from him, surprisingly bringing warmth to your skin. "Can you let me go now?" You mumbled into his shoulder uncomfortably, trying to push him away. He didn't budge until a few long minutes later when you forcefully pulled yourself away from him. He only looked at you as you sprinted out of the complex and onto the tattered sidewalk. Your wounds becoming more painful as severe bruises outlined them, making whimpers escape your lips. You made your way to a convenient store, making sure the alarm was off. To your luck, there was a good amount of supplies and food. The color of your skin was paling slightly and dizziness clouded your vision, sending you to the floor. Darkness soon took over and you blacked out. The same nightmares took your mind again as you slept, forcing you to wake up to a familiar face that sent you onto your feet. "How the fuck did you get in here?!" You whispered to the hooded infected that was at your feet, who was on all fours looking up at you, bloody. "Just go, you perv.." he tilted his head to the side as he saw you pulled out a med kit. A sigh of relief slipped passed your lips at the sight of your injuries healing. You turned to see that the Hunter was still there, looking through your backpack. Your personal belongings strewn around him, his curiosity needs no yet met to his standards. "Jesus Christ, what is up with you?" you snatched your items away from him and stuffed them back into your pack as he shot a smug grin to you. With an axe in hand, you stomped past him, eager to find a way out of the zombie infested city. Fallen signs and billboards were blocking your path, you frowned and spun around to face...Him again...Okay, this was beginning to irritate you, he can bring the horde straight to you! Or he could rip you to shreds and devour your face with his claws. Though, on the up side of things, he can actually be an anti-infected repellent. You had to lean more to the repellent side of things...he hasn't done anything or has hurt you. Except for the incident in the apartments, that really hurt. You rubbed the back of your neck and took a deep breath, "Alright, since you won't leave me the fuck alone...I guess we have to just stick together. And no more of that smelling or whatever you did earlier!" The infected let out a low snarl at you, hunched over on all fours like before. "(Y/N), what have you just gotten yourself into?" You muttered as you climbed over the wrecked cars and trucks, the hooded creature following after made you cringe to actually stare at a special infected, let alone an infected being. The Hunter didn't seem to have any type of trouble getting over the crashed vehicles to get to you. You searched around for some spare parts but to your luck, something much more great was in view. A car! A working one! Keys in the ignition and everything else! Your backpack and (f/c) jacket were thrown into the car, a gleaming smile on your face. Before all of this, you atleast knew the basics of driving, which wasn't much. You propped yourself into the driver's seat, somehow the Hunter was already hunch over in the passenger side. The smug grin still glued to his features, making you giggle. You're too happy to even bother with the infected.

You turned the keys and off you went, finally out of the city. Safe and sound. "So, as soon as this car runs out of gasoline. You're on your own, got it?" He only sniffed the air, not paying attention to your proposition. Besides, the car has enough gas to travel at least a day or two. A growl escaped your abdomen, almost painful, you reached for your backpack in the backseat. Parking the car on the side of the highway, you rummaged for a snack. You snatched up a chocolate bar and quickly unwrapped it, the Hunter made a low growl at you as you took a bite. "What? Want a piece?" His content grin made another visit. You snapped off half of the sweet and handed it to him, "Happy?" He consumed the candy in one bite, your expression was just pure...

Weirdness...

* * *

Okay so I just threw this together, so sorry if it's sloppy. I'm trying my best here~ If you want me to write another Left 4 Dead fanfic then send me a message or write a review~ Much appreciated~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I'm back again. With some more Different!~ I suppose, heh...Someone actually reviewed earlier and ask for more so I made some more!~

Shout out to: **Acrytexy (You get a hug and a cookie) Hahahaha**

Anyway, third warning. If you don't like this or don't wish to read it. Don't express your hatred for this. Just don't read no more and be on your merry way.

Left 4 Dead Hunter belongs to Valve

You belong to yourself, you adorable little hippie

* * *

You tossed your bag to the backseat and drove back onto the highway, finishing your little snack. Glancing to the passenger side, the Hunter was picking flesh out of his fangs and claws. The sight sent shivers through your spine, though you continued to remain focus on the task at hand. Find a safe place. Safe...That word repeated through your mind, "Safe" you recited. The infected tilted his head and let out a low sigh.

_What is she even saying?_

You looked up and realized night was close to falling. With just a turn and a flick on the wrist, you were set on the side of the road once again. "Alright, lets see" you crawled into the backseat, curling up in your bloody (f/c) jacket. The Hunter followed you to the back, plopping down next to you. Your awkward gaze met his gaze or lack of, nuzzling deep into your jacket, you closed your eyes. The terrifying memories rang through your head. Your mother and father shredded apart by teeth and claws. Why must you remember that now? Screams and cries echoing in your head. They needed you but you only ran for yourself. Your eyes shot open, tears were stinging your pupils as you looked around. You were held down by something. Your head quickly turned but was stopped by a head resting on your shoulder. Blush find it's way to your face as you squirmed out of the, now identified, Hunter's arms. Finding your way to the steering wheel, you jammed the keys into the ignition and found your way back into the road. "Jesus Christ, I'm stuck with that thing. He's so...clingy..." You shivered as you remembered the actual first encounter with the Hunter, tackling you down and growling lowly. With that gesture, you heard shifting in the back. He's finally awake. Great. A low groan filled your ears, making your expression irritated. "Time to wake up, sleepy head. It's like eleven o'clock already" an annoyed growl was your response, you rolled your eyes and spotted a small building. 'Pump N Run'. Your eyes brightened at the sight of it all, the car was only half way full but that could change if you didn't consider it. "Perfect!" You cheered, surprising the weary infected. You parked the car next to one of the pumps and jumped out of the vehicle, running to the cash register in the store. Taking out at least a few hundred dollars and a couple of supplies, you sprinted back to the car. Filling the tank to full, you hopped back into the vehicle. To your surprise, the Hunter wasn't making that much noise like they usually do. "You're a weird zombie, you know that?" He tilted his head at your comment. A smirk plastered onto your face as the engine ran. "Whatever, man" he let out a blood boiling screech into your inner ear, making your hearing ring painfully. You cried out in pain, gripping at your head.

* * *

I looked to to her. Why was she in pain? Did I do that? I pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her. She didn't seem to enjoy that, her squirming started to grow more frantic. I let out a sigh and rested my head in the crook of her neck, not letting go of her. Her sobs of pain seemed to dim a bit, this human was emotional. Though I don't blame her. I let out a low growl into her ear, making her lips quiver. I traced my clawed thumb over her lips to stop the shaking, leaning my forehead against hers. Her scent was still plentiful... I want all of it...

* * *

You looked up at the infected, blushing pure red. He let out another sigh but this time...it was of pleasure. His arms were still hooked around you and his claws were still tracing your features. You let out a shaky sigh and put your arms around his neck or hood,in this case. "You really are weird..." You yawned and closed your eyes, feeling him pull you closer to him. You let him, he wasn't going to budge anyway. Someone's embrace was all you needed, except with a scent of dried up blood and dirt. Its not the gesture you hoped for but it made you feel better. Though he did have a habit for smelling your hair and neck, must be one of those zombie things. He stroked your cheek with his, growling rumbling from his chest. Blood smearing onto your chest from his dirty hood jacket, you needed a bath. Badly. Your clothes were covered in blood, bile and god knows what else; your hair was sloppy with grease. Gross. Same goes for the hooded infected who was still having you in a tender embrace."Come on, we have to go." You wiggled out of his arms and crawled back to the driver's seat. The Hunter seemed a bit annoyed at your interruption, you returned him with a pat on the head. "I'll get you a candy bar at our next stop, okay?" the infected grinned. You laughed as you started the engine once again, driving off to ,what you hoped, safety.

It's been almost an hour and the infected was making stressed groans and growls. You pulled up to the side of the road, opening the door. The Hunter leaped out of the car, clawing at the duct tape that was on his wrists and ankles. Getting up, you walked to him and quickly grabbed his hands, making him stop immediately. "Calm the fuck down" you calmly set his hands down and began to work on the adhesive. It was firmly attached to his skin, it looked almost painful. He growled as you took off a layer of it, grabbing the back of your jacket firmly. After a few minutes, the tape was gone to shreds on the floor. The hooded infected seemed more calm now, keeping his hand at the back of your jacket. He leaned his forehead against yours as you two remained on the side of the road. All alone. This was his new habit, you throught, looking up at his shaded out complexion. Clawed hands cupped your face, squeezing your cheeks a bit. "We have to g-" the infected silenced you with a couple kisses on your cheeks, they were slow and undone. He moved down to your neck and did the same with it and onto your collarbone. You quickly pushed him away from you, saliva and blush staining your cheeks. The Hunter was clearly not pleased with the interruption once again, following you as you hopped back into the car. You ignored him the whole drive, your head spinning from what just happened. A small screech filled the silence and you quickly snapped out of embarrassment. "Don't even start!" He growled at you but you didn't care, your face still red from the incident. The car parked and you grabbed your backpack, rummaging through it to find a peanut butter and jelly pie thing. You sighed and unwrapped it, taking a bite out of it. The infected swiftly grapped a piece from your so-called dinner, consuming it just as quick.

"I despise you"

* * *

Aright! This chapter was actually better than I thought. And like I kinda promised, some slight hanky panky going on. Stay for the next chapter!~ See us, goober!~ Oh and I decided to add a few short snippets into the Hunter's point of view. Hope you like~


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to Different, where my sister bombards me to make more chapters!~

**Warning: If you don't like this or just choose to be a sassy kitty and comment rudely. Go read another story. Please!**

Left 4 Dead Hunter belongs to Valve

You, my little goober, belong to your lovely self

* * *

"I despise you"

The both of you finally arrived at a actually, safe, motel. It seems like it hasn't been overrun yet. Perfect. Luck is on your side, all you need is some running water and you'll be good to go. The infected beside you seemed like his usual self, clingy and moody. "Safe" you hummed as you entered the building, which seemed to run on a generator. How convenient. You hauled ass to a random room and set up all of your stuff. The room looked untouched, making you want to smile and pray all night for this. "Welp, I'm going to take a shower, be right back" you grabbed a towel and locked the door shut. You removed yourself of your clothes and hopped into the blissful water, making you melt in thankfulness. Your lovely moment was ruined by a clawed hand running across the door, a frustrated sigh matching your expression. You ran shampoo through your (h/c) locks, rinsing yourself off and wrapping a towel around you. You walked out and passed the infected, looking through the drawers for a t-shirt of the sort. Find an oversized one and scrambling that on, you turned to see the infected. Staring. Drooling. Ignoring him, you grabbed your clothes and poured them into the washer. Crashing onto the bed, apparently falling onto the infected. He let out a pained groan and flipped onto his back, laying you on top of him. "You're very determined, aren't you?" blush formed onto your cheeks as he cupped your face again.

* * *

Red seemed to cover her face again. Is she getting sick? Is it normal for humans to turn like that? I sighed and traced her lips with my thumb again. She seemed to like it more than last time time so I continued, little whimpers came from her but I silenced her with putting my cold lips to her cheeks then moved to her neck. Then her collarbone, making her quiver and shake. I moved lower to her chest and continued with what I was doing. Her little moans encouraged me forward until I licked a particular spot, making her cry out. I nuzzled against her neck, waiting for that to dim down. Though it led me to nothing as she squirmed out of my arms, crawling onto the other bed. I let out an angered growl and sighed, glaring at her little form. I took another breath and almost shuddered. Her scent was still there. I want to take that away. It's Mine.

* * *

You curled up in the,still, warm blankets. Red was still staining your face as you felt glaring eyes from under that hood of the Hunter crawled over to you and laid on top of you. He cupped your cheeks, letting out a growl of annoyance. You glared at him as you covered yourself in the blankets, he didn't seem any less pleased. "Go to bed!" you pushed him off of you, making the hooded infected land to the left of you which was the other side of the bed. He growled lowly into your ear and wrapped his arms around you, not letting go. You sighed and shut your eyes, soon enough falling asleep. You were in your house again, with your family. Safe. Until hell pounded into the door, claws and all. You ran, leaving your family behind, screams filled the air as you hid in your room. Safe. The screams soon stopped and the groans of hunger grew louder, they were coming for you. Your eyes shot open and you slowly covered your mouth, tears streaming down your cheeks. You turned to see the infected, still holding you, snoring away. Your silent cries turned into loud sobs as you thought about it more, somehow stirring awake the dozing Hunter. A pillow shoved into his face by you, not irritating him in any way. Annoying him, yes. He sighed and held you closer to his chest, earning little whimpers from your infected removed the pillow from between you both, cupping your face once again. Leaning his forehead against yours, he wipes away the tears with his thumbs. The Hunter made his way to your neck and grazed his teeth against a spot, getting a choked moan out of you. His tongue glided over an artery, causing a shiver to run through you. "Stop!" The infected didn't bother to listen, continuing to move down to your belly button. You frantically pushed him off and got dressed in your ,now, clean clothes. Grabbing your things and getting to the car, the Hunter following close behind. Slumping into the vehicle, you pulled out of the parking lot and continued down the abandoned highway. The infected found his way to the backseat, letting out a low growl. "I never want you doing that ever again..." you gritted your teeth in both embarrassment and anger. The Hunter emitted a sigh of frustration and chose to fiddle with the laces on your jacket.

* * *

She's beginning to frustrate me with her interruptions, her scent is still there. I Want It Now. I waited for when this damn machine on wheels would stop again. For two hours, until she removed the silver painted jingles from the slot. I watched her lay her head against the cushion as I climbed above her form. I silenced her blabbering with my tongue coming in contact with her neck. Her little moans and short gasps only encouraged me further, making my way down to her chest. Running my tongue in between her breasts and up to her ear, the pleasure in her voice told me to continue. I couldn't control it anymore. I want it. NOW. She's going to try to stop me, I know that but I know what her weaknesses are. I growled into her ear, feeling the little chills that were sent through her. Oh god I'm going to lose control. My claws were firmly grasping her hips, throwing her legs around my waist. I drifted closer to her to fulfill my desires, watching her helplessness. Her (e/c) eyes were slowly drifting off, seemingly growing heavier to bare as time past. A low growl escaped my throat, forcing myself to the backseat, pulling her with me. My arms locked around her, slowly observing her fall into a deep doze. I'm going soft. Though...

_She won't be so lucky in the morning_

* * *

**Yay!~ Finally finished with Chapter 4!~ I just threw this together so don't hate me DX I swear I'll work on Ch.5 as soon as possible but I'm having some writer's block with some parts. And yes you will get very...mature stuff on the upcoming chapter!~**

**Hope you all enjoyed, be safe, and be sure to keep an eye out for new different stories on my profile.**


	5. Hanky Panky

**Hi! So yeah, this chapter has a sexual situation in it that I tried to make perfect for you guys. So if you don't want to read this chapter or just not interested in the sexual content (Very scrappy content) then please go read another chapter or just be a little goober. **

**Hunter belongs to VALVe**

**You belong to yourself~**

* * *

-The Next Day-

You awoke to the sound of pounding and groaning on the windows of the car though it didn't seem 'odd' to you. Soon enough realizing what happened the night before, you layed there, bare naked. Soreness slowly began to spread through your lower torso,only one thing came to find."WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" a blasting snore was your answer. That damn infected laid beside you, fast asleep, your embarrassed/angered expression grew more threatening. You tossed the blanket off of the Hunter, immediately regretting it. In all it's glory, he laid there...naked..._Oh My God..._Blood shot out of your nose as your complexion heated up, "W-W...What the hell did we fucking do?!"

A Couple Hours Earlier (Like I Promised)

He fiddled with the hem of your jeans, wanting to be quick about it. He had already removed your jacket and tank top a few minutes ago, leaving your chest exposed. Finally removing you of the rest of your clothes, he hiked your legs over his shoulders. As your moans of submission were released, he grounded against you. Soon enough, he unbuttoned his tattered pants,revealing a already hard member. The infected released a sigh as he pushed deep into you. A small scream bursted out of you as a shock of burning sensations ran through you.

* * *

What's wrong with her now? I'm not stopping, I'm taking her. No one is stopping me now. She is going be mine and mine only. All of her screams and gasps were sending shivers through me. I bit down on her shoulder,not enough to draw blood but only to mark the spot. Her back arched, causing her chest to push against mine. That scent was still there. I need to do more.

* * *

A purr-like sound rumbled from the infected's chest, his claws digging into your thighs. The movements became for rapid and forceful, but so full of lust. Soon enough, white clouded your vision as a hot feeling was poured into you. Making one last scream shiver out of you, both you and the infected collapsed, already so worn out.

Back To The Present-

A smug grin stretched across the Hunter's face, he knew what you were thinking about. Ewwww. He grabbed your arm and pulled you close to him, lazily kissing the mark he made on your neck. The bruised skin began to process the pain to you, making you flinch. The infected, who was amused by this, firmly grabbed your legs and threw them over his shoulders once again. Soon enough, he put his slick appendage against your entrance but before he could do anything...

_Cough! __Hack! Choke!_

A slimy tongue crashed against the window, causing the glass to crack slightly. You made whimpering sounds, feeling the glass deteriorate at the back of your head. The infected in front of you pulled you close again, not letting you go. You tried reaching for your backpack but, to your surprise, your arms were held back by the Hunter. He was becoming more clingy-no, protective of you. You felt sloppy kisses lace your cheeks,forehead and nose, some saliva left behind. "Like I said, you're really weird" a smirk plastered your face, laying down on top of the infected. Mainly because you were stuck like that. The Hunter grabbed the back of your head and pressed his forehead against yours. You returned the gesture by pulling the hood from his face, a blush immediately staining your complexion. Black hair dropped over his eyes, which were bloodshot. His expression was definite annoyance but it was actually cute. A small laugh emitted from you, "You actually don't look that bad" with that said, the Hunter only growled and lightly bit your ear. You flicked at his chest and immediately jolted as the same tongue shot against the window. It grew more desperate. Worst part was you were still naked, you couldn't afford to get strangled in that state. Clawed hands immediately cupped your face, as always, when you turned your head towards the shattering window. Making you face the infected eye to eye. "I should really name you...and get dressed" a growl of disapproval was your answer. "Come on! I'm cold!"

* * *

She wriggled out of my arms, going for that rucksack of hers. I pulled my hood back over my eyes and watched her as she crawled to the front seat. All of her still so...succulent and soft. Pure. Feeling the rumble of the worn out engine, I shielded myself from that dreadful sun with that messy blanket. "Seriously? You didn't seem that tired a few seconds ago, mister." Ah, there it is, her voice. I don't know what she's spouting but I couldn't care less, as long as I can hear her.

I really am going soft.

* * *

Finally! A convenient store and snoring blazing through the car like speakers set on shifted in your seat, looking to the back seat. He was still sleeping, buried in the blanket like a child. Stumbling to the back, you fell on top of him. A loud groan rumbled from the infected, turning to lay on his stomach. Peeking through the blanket, you couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Half closed eyes staring up at you, as if saying 'Leave me the fuck alone'. "Come on, sunshine. Wake up or I'm eating the last candy bar" yanking the cover from the infected, a loud growl was aimed towards you. A sly grin beamed from you. Pushing the door open, you stumbled onto the gravel coated road. Another city was only a couple miles ahead,according to the road sign. "Welp...see ya!~" a hint of laughter was in your voice. Swiftly grabbing your backpack, which was practically empty, and a spare medical kit. You ran but only a few yards away from the car, waiting. "You coming or what?!" after a few minutes, your 'little' infected crawled out of the vehicle. Blanket in hand, he pounced you, clinging onto your leg. Sweet laughter filled the air, maybe a bit of pain as well. Sending you to the asphalt, a few scrapes here and there, the infected nuzzled his prize. Patting his head and pulling yourself onto your feet, the two of you wandered towards the distant city. After going through the supplies of the convenient store though, which was unfortunatly ran dry long before you showed up. "I guess we're not eating today, huh? I guess we can just go check in that city a couple miles up the road..." A cool breeze whistled through the open doors and boarded up windows, luck was gone now.

It was good while it lasted but everything doesn't last forever. Sneaking some pain pills and a bottle of water into your medical kit, you prepped yourself and headed towards the city in the horizon. The travel seemed forever, leaving you humming a song you heard on the radio one time. Headlock by Imogen Heap. Soon the hums converted into words that seemed to have no meaning to you.

"You've been walking,  
You've been hiding,  
And you look half dead half the time.  
Monitoring you, like machines do,  
You've still got it I'm just keeping an eye.

Can't make a start, got your heart in a headlock,  
but I don't believe any of it.  
You say "too late to start, with your heart in a headlock",  
You know you're better than this."

This was going to be a long trip...

* * *

Sorry, peeps about this really bad chapter. I've been having major writer's block and this chapter was very complex to me. So if this isn't what you hoped for then I'm very sorry but I promise I'll make it better in the next chapter and the lyrics are a favorite song of mine.

Just look up Manifesto-Ava's Demon on YouTube and that's where I got the idea for it.

Oh yeah and send me a PM if you have an idea for what I should name the Hunter. I really want your opinion on it!~


	6. AN

Hi everyone!~ It's Arr and I just wanted to put this AN out to the topic of decisions for what the name of the Hunter should be so either comment on chapter 5 or here. Or send me a Private Message for your opinion!~

Thank you, my lovelies~

Also I am working on another fanfic (Naruto Shippuden) and it should be out in two weeks or so. So keep an eye out for thay if you like those kind of fanfics!~

PS. Thank you to all the following and favoriting of this story, it means a lot peeps 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, finally out of writer's block and onto the battle field that is my typing. So, please take this as a note. _ or (f/_), (e/c), (h/c), etc is mentioning your name and favorite color, eye color, hair color, etc. So PLEASE keep that in mind. Thank you, also I would love to thank you all for the favorites, reviews, follows, everything. The whole calloo callay!~ You're all beautifully beautiful!~ **

**Warning: Don't like? Well, done read this then!~ Silly goober**

**You belong to yourself and L4D Hunters belong to Valve! **

**Oh and please send me a PM or Review if you want more of this or want other stories and for name suggestions!~**

* * *

This was going to be a long trip...

The barren city was so quiet and lifeless. Debris from the air attacks coated the sidewalk, buildings were torn down and cars were flipped or crashed into a wall. Ashes burned into your retinas, causing your eyes to water. Turning a corner only brought more obstacles to face, making it almost impossible to tread over. Keep going forward until that path ends. The Hunter was close behind, surveying the destroyed buildings and apartments. Graffiti and signs began to become more vibrant and noticeable, for some fun you decided to read them. Entertainment?

**_What is up with those weird looking sons of bitches?_**

**_Which ones? _**

**_There are more than one of those weird looking ones_**

**_My friend told me that they were called Special Infected_**

**_They must be pretty stupid then_**

**_Not that kind of special, stupid_**

A small giggle ran past your lips and you looked back at the special infected. He was rummaging through a garbage bin, tossing out whatever was useless to his perspective and yours. "They're just disastrous..." You chimed. Many messages coated the walls and you decided to read one out loud-

"My brother is gone. Those stupid jumping fuckers ripped him apart in front of me...Now they're coming for m-"

Roars shook the buildings and the ground beneath you, what's going on? You turned around to see a gigantic mass of muscle charge in your direction, like a gorilla. You can only describe it as steroid filled carcass. Boulders and cars were thrown towards your direction. Quickly dodging, with no warning, the creature's fist made contact with your stomach, sending you into a building before you could even equip a weapon. The giant pounded its chest, roaring in sheer volume. Darkness crept into the corner of your vision, soon taking over and sending you out.

* * *

"We are getting reports of cannibalistic activities throughout the country. CEDA has recommended that all stay in your homes and enquire weapons if needed. Please barricade all doors and windows and be safe" your family were transfixed in the living room, believing the unbelievable phenomenon while you swung in a hammock. The sun peeking over the horizon causing a cascade of many bright colors across the landscape.

You slowly fell into a light sleep, only to wake up to crowds of people running through the neighborhood. Screams and cries filling the air. What was happening? You were swung over your father's shoulder and carried into the house, almost hitting your head on the door frame. Soon, there was bashing and screeching on the windows and doors, leaving you backed near the stairway. Ready to run and hide.

"_! You need to hide! NOW!"

"B-But mo-"

_CRASH! _

Several arms and clawed hands broke into the windows, glass falling at your feet. "RUN!" and you did, locking yourself in your room, frantically grabbing whatever you needed. Screams flooded the home and ripping sounds emitted from downstairs, sending teardrops to the floorboards.

* * *

You shot awake, finding yourself in a torn apartment room. In a bed. Mind numbing pain shot through your chest when you sat up. Memory soon came back and you peeked out the window, the creature was no where to be seen or heard of. You limped into a small bathroom and examined your body in the dusty mirror. Large, deep bruises, new cuts to add to the collection, all wrapped clumsily in bloodied bandages. "Alright, where are you, messy?" A soft groan was your response, was he asleep again? Really? You stumbled into the room to find him collapsed on the floor, snoring and worn out. "Heh, alright, you can't sleep on the floor. Come on.." you managed to partially hoist him on the bed. Pain shot through you again and you cursed at the feeling, waking up your little 'hero'. He sat up and forced you onto his lap and gave you the same sloppy kisses that you learned to love. The Hunter's clawed hand found its way to your bruised cheek and it stayed there, softly tracing under your eye. He pulled you closer to him as he laid on his back, having your little body on his chest. He never loosened his grip, just kept his arms locked around the body he held.

* * *

"I need to name you..." What is she saying this time? Name? I tilted my head slightly and she smiled at me. "Alright, how about Drake?" I quickly growled at whatever she put out, seriously not liking what she said. "Fine...how about...uhh, Danny?" Another growl. "Wow, you are picky.." I began to mess with her shirt a bit, quickly stopping when she made an attempt to get up. Her cuts seemed to shift with each movement of a single muscle, so perfect. "I'll think off something, alright? Now, come on, we have to hurry and find a safe room." Safe? Just like before. She mentioned something like that, I remember that...

* * *

You made your way to the backpack that was slumped by a dresser. Looking in between the boards that shielded the windows, night was already arising. You needed to get going before that 'thing' comes back. The Hunter, which you've lost track of, tossed you back to the bed. He really seemed stubborn about you getting sleep or just about anything and everything.. "Ow! Fine, I'll sleep but that means that you sleep too" you pulled him next to you and he practically pulled all the covers to him. "Rude!" He replied with the usual smug grin. "Sharing is caring, mister!" Not a shift or stir. Well apparently sharing isn't a part of a Hunter's guide to life or survival. Go figure. Not a moment wasting with his childish acts, you've managed to steal at least enough for yourself. Leaving the two of you who were ,both, fighting for it until both infected and human just gave entirely out of pure exhaustion. Out of no where, the Infected pulled you into his chest and burried both you and him in the sheets, clinging to you once again. "Okay, this can work just fine... Rick?" Snarling was the answer. "Come on! That's a nice name!" Picky picky picky... "UGH! Never mind...Jason?" The infected replied, once again, with a snarl. "Fuck it! Just go to bed!" You laid down, back facing him. He snickered and licked your ear, "GO TO BED! Seriously, we just did that a few hours ago. Calm it down!" Well, he is dead and all the girls he meets run away or get eaten besides you. So it really isn't his fault for being , extremely, horny. With that thought, the 'rough' night began. He just doesn't know when to stop, huh?

* * *

**Okay, so like I said, leave reviews or send PM if you want more or for name suggestions. I hoped you enjoyed this and congratulations. You just encountered a Tank!~ Hahaha, so thank you all for everything. I appreciate it all!~ Stay tuned (?) for more stories I have in the future!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my little gibblies~ So, a lovely Renae reviewed about being confused about the Hanky Panky chapter, so I want to answer your question, Renae. So I'm sorry that it was confusing for you but no, hahaha, he did not drug 'her'. I'm just really bad at writing sex scenes so I apologize again for your confusion, my dear. Now, onto the story!~**

* * *

He just doesn't know when to stop, huh?

"Hey, Picky. Wake up" that was his nickname for now until he has a real title, it suited his persona. You patted the side of the Hunter's face tiredly, you needed to go. Now. Last night was a blur though it was certainly clear that 'things' did happen. Judging from the clothes strewn around the floor and the sheets an utter mess and the fact that you both were naked again. Though you do remember that at one point, it got a little loud to attract some attention... Infected attention hence why that was memorable, in a way. Quickly gathering up the tossed clothes and slapping some new bandages onto the heavy hearted wounds. You pushed the Special Infected onto the cold wooden floor from the bed, making him screech in raw surprise and anger. He quickly growled to your direction, sending you into a fit of laughter. "Hey, calm down. Really? It was just a joke and besides, we have to get moving. Asap" peeking through the peephole of the apartment, you found one tiny problem. A lone infected leaning against the wall, his brethren should be very close by in the unseen corners. Taking a deep breath you clutched the knob and twisted it. The Common jolted into action and threw itself at its target, getting ripped apart by the higher ranked brethren. "Jeez...thanks. I'll get you a candy bar if you keep it up" he seemed quite pleased with that proposition and began his massacre through the halls, in other rooms, corners. Anywhere basically. You followed after him, getting a weapon ready just for reassurance. Soon catching up to him, you began what you started the night before. "Okay, Picky. How about Brian? That's nice" Growl "Eddy?" His reaction wasn't really harsh at this point, he must be really fed up with this. You crouched beside him and latched an arm around him, "Come on, at least give it a try. Ed?" The infected let out an exhausted sigh and nuzzled his cheek with yours. At least he'll get a candy bar in the end.

**Five Minutes Later...**

Ed seemed on high alert when both of you made it out of the abandoned apartment, was that thing still around.? You listened for any sort of noise. Infected or natural. No growls, screeches, squeals, coughs, cackle or groans of any sort. With that, you peeked around the building and spotted a couple stragglers loitering around. "Don't worry, Ed...I got this" you pulled out a knife and ran into the group, not missing a single mark with your targets. One tried to bite you but Ed interfered and attacked the poor thing till it was all guts and bones. When he finished, he gave you a very bloody grin. Returning a smile, raspy coughing and hacking rung through all ears. In an instant, Ed threw you over his shoulder and sprinted up and around the corner. "Smokers.." letting out a scoff and a taking a jab to the head by a stop sign, Ed threw you onto the pavement. He needed to do something to get that pesky brethren of his to leave. Can't say he didn't try. Smokers were the reason he mostly got prey, though that isn't that case. You rolled your eyes and grabbed a glass bottle, throwing it across the road to at least distract the long tongued zombie. "There...you see? Easy as that...Lets get moving"

* * *

Okay so his name is Ed. Thank you to everyone who put in your suggestions. I know this was a short chapter (This is Part One) because school is about to begin and I have a lot of things to do. Please be patient since I'm just about to go into 8 grade with more teachers and assignments. So sorry for the bad quality and I am working on another Tobi and Deidara fanfic soon!~ I appreciate every one of the reads, follows, favorites and reviews! Thank you!~


End file.
